Scorned By Love
by bluehalfmoon13
Summary: After Edward left, Bella was broken but 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Let me introduce you to Bella Swan, Vampire Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

_Incompatible, it don't matter though_

'_Cause someone's bound to hear my cry_

_Speak out if you do, you're not easy to find_

I woke up in the morning, dreading the most horrible day of my life. Sadly, my friends were too busy with summer jobs to help me through the almost unbearable day. Charlie wasn't here, which was weird, so I ate breakfast by myself. I was considering just wasting away on the couch watching TV or just rereading the several classical books I have, but I doubted there was anything good and the books were too romantic. Personally, I didn't want to think about anything romantic right now.

I decided to go into my car and drive to Seattle, but somewhere on the way I changed my mind and decided to go to the one place where I could find solitude and peace, the forest.

It dawned on me that I haven't been here for quite some time, so it would be great to visit the green- filled area. Although, I tried to forget about the ghastly events that happened, they still came at me after each step I took. It didn't hurt as much, but it still hurts.

As I walked through the forest, I heard the wind whipping through the trees, birds singing their chorus, and the wild animals close by…well that's what I call them anyway.

Vampires.

They make me sick, the whole lot of them. I know, I know. Is that really the kind, clumsy, and pure Bella speaking?

Unfortunately, yes, although I'm not as clumsy as I used to be. I would be dead if I was the same clumsy old danger magnet I once was, especially now since I hunt vampires.

Yep, I am no longer a vampire lover like before; I'm not that forgiving and all that nice either. I don't even have mercy on vegetarians. Especially today, the day my life changed forever. The day that always made me despise my own birthday, the day the Cullens left…the day my heart broke into a billion pieces…the day Ed- HE left me. I still hate saying his name, or thinking it. It always leaves a bittersweet taste in my mouth. I feel my blood boil even when I think about his appearance, his stupid bronze hair, his torturous golden eyes, and his crooked grin. I can't believe I fell for such a loser!

I even put my trust and love for everyone else. I felt betrayed, but I'm glad that I won't have to face that ever again. I won't have to face THEM again. I felt weak and alone. I felt like an empty shell, and I'm sure that's what I became until the people who really cared helped me out. It all started out with Charlie, the person who cared for me the most even if I made him feel uncomfortable.

I fell apart after they left. I spent less time with Charlie and my friends. I became more isolated until Charlie forced me out with Angela to go watch a stupid movie. It turned out to be quite an experience. We saw Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry there. We watched some comical movie and Jacob and the La Push boys kept laughing loudly at the most funny parts and booing at the less than funny part. They almost got kicked out and we laughed so much we barely paid attention to the movie. We also went out to eat and went to the beach at La Push. I felt so alive when I was with my friends, I was sad when we had to go. Since the coincidental meeting, we spent most of our time together. I even spent time with my father more and learned how to fish!

I contacted Renee again and she even visited me. She hugged me tightly and cried. She said she was so sorry about my "break up" and was worried that I would be miserable forever. Thank God for miracles, huh? I went over to spend time with Renee and Phil for a while and we had fun in Florida. I finally got to feel the sun for more than a day, but I still missed my family and Forks.

It didn't change much when Jacob changed into a werewolf, but it definitely changed when Angela was attacked by Victoria. I was so helpless, but Jacob and the others came just in time to kill Victoria and the small pack of newborns. We had to tell Angela about the whole vampire and werewolf thing. At first she was skeptical, but soon after she accepted it quite well. She even thought it was cool. I still remember me apologizing to Angela and blaming it all on myself. It was my fault, and I made sure that I could be prepared so it would never happen again.

I clenched and unclenched my fist; God knows I need to blow off some steam before I go on a killing rampage.

I silently and swiftly closed in on the wretched animals stalking a little girl. If only they learnt not to hunt here in Forks and Seattle, they wouldn't have had any interruptions and their hunting little girls now? How pitiful.

I sighed in my head, when will they ever learn?

I quickly unsheathed my sword, which was made out of Victoria's bones, given to me by Jake as a Christmas present, and finished off the first vampire without breaking a sweat.

Nice work Bella! I grinned devilishly and retreated back into the shadows. If I take down the last 2 in less than 30 minutes, I won't have a problem with burning them altogether, lovely. I hope this will be at least somewhat of a challenge.

I cut off the female's head and chopped her body into pieces before she tried to get close to the girl. What was that girl doing in the forest anyway? Doesn't she know it's dangerous with all the vamps, wolves, and shape shifters or what not's.

Man, did Forks attract a lot of weirdo's.

I glanced at the girl who was whimpering over the vamp's head. I rolled my eyes, "Stop crying you little brat." She automatically stopped, but she still looked frightened. Seriously, did she get lost or something? What kid goes into the forest alone? She even looks scared. Maybe I should get her out of here first so she doesn't get hurt.

While occupied in my thoughts, the last vampire tried to knock me out from behind. Unfortunately for him, I dodged just before the blow and stabbed him. I smirked, "Nice try, but I would never be killed by such a dumb vampire who can't even attack without being heard by a human." I finished him with a quick slash and sheathed my sword. Man did I love that thing.

After I burned their remains, I rested under a tall tree. The green from the forest was very relaxing, and I was proud that I had protected a little girl from harm.

Too bad that I didn't get a real challenge today; I thought the last vamp was going to give me a run for my money. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

Spotting the girl who was still here frightened, I decided to calm her down a little. "Hey kid," I asked, "You ok?"

She nodded slowly.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

She looked like she was unsure if she should talk to me so I smiled sweetly. She seemed to have lighten up to me when I smiled, "I-I was dared by some boys by my school. They said that if I went into the forest, they wouldn't call me a scaredy cat anymore." She blushed and looked down. She reminded me of myself, when I was nice and ignorant to the unpleasant things in life…like love. I smiled a little more.

"Well, you are very brave for staying in here even though the vamps were here. Go on back, okay? You can even tell them how you stood up to three vampires and beat the cra- err crud out of them." She beamed and she nodded vehemently and ran off. She's a good kid. I wonder if I was as much of a handful when I was younger…nope!

I wonder what Charlie's up to now. Fishing with the wolves, albeit? I giggled at the thought of Charlie finding out that Billy's son was a werewolf, shape shifter to be exact. I sucked in the fresh, natural air through my nose and exhaled through my mouth. Maybe this day won't be so bad. Maybe I was being dramatic all those months when I had cursed my birthday and stayed away from the people I loved. Plus, I have the most beautiful sights to see. The green trees, the green bushes, the green mosses, the wild flowers, and the beautiful sky. I even like to see the stars as they dance around the full moon.

I got out my Ipod and put it on shuffle. The song Soul mate by Natasha Bedingfield began to play, and I felt a little connection to this song. I began to sing parts of the song.

_Incompatible it don't matter though_

_'Cause someone's bound to hear my cry_

_Speak out if you do, you're not easy to find_

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable is already in my life?_

_Right in front of me or maybe you're in disguise_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold?_

_Who know how to love you without being told?_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's soul mate for everyone_

_Here we go again, circles never ends_

_How do I find the perfect fit?_

_There's enough for everyone_

_But I'm still waiting in line_

I stopped and put my Ipod away. Thinking back on all the things that happened this past year, I felt blessed.

I'm just glad that I still have them to comfort me. I even befriended the wolves, and finally Leah. Life was good, right? Then why do I still feel so…. _empty_?

I shook the question out of my head. I already knew the answer to THAT and if I keep reminding myself I might fall into despair again. I began to walk when suddenly I realized…I was lost…Crap!

How am I lost when I have been in here at least a few dozen times?!

I tried to see if there were any trails that rang a bell in my head, but I just had to go on an unfamiliar path! God, this might be close to the best birthday since last year, right?

And if you think that's the best part, it's basically almost dark outside! How long have I been thinking?

Wait, I didn't even bring my cell phone! I groaned loudly and tried to find my way out, carelessly walking wherever I wanted, which was stupid! I finally looked up to see that I was right in front of THEIR house.

It still looked as elegant as ever, it brought back memories, but it seemed more like a house than a home. It reminded me of the first time I met the Cullen, the baseball game, my worst birthday in my whole entire life. I felt tears well up but I wiped them away as quickly as I could.

I promised Jacob, Angela, and most importantly, myself, that I would not cry anymore. I would be strong and live my life freely till the day I die.

I decided to humor myself. They say without laughter there is no hope. And I was hoping that I could get through this without the tears.

I thought to myself, 'Maybe if I close my eyes and wish as hard as I can, they will come back.' I closed my eyes tightly, while grinning to myself, and wished hard. When I opened my eyes, I felt my face drain of all color, which was not an awful lot.

* * *

This is my first fanfic ever, I Hope you liked it, let me know in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. ^^' or maybe a whole one or two months. And the thing about Bella's new sp will be coming soon!

* * *

I saw a car coming toward the abandon house. It was too dark to see it, and I started to panic. Please, please don't tell me it's Edward, or any of the Cullens. I slowly backed away until I saw the familiar lights from the car.

It was a police cruiser.

I was astonished to see Charlie's cruiser here. Why is Charlie here?! Is he trying to find me? Aw, that's sweet of him. But how did he know I was here? I guess he thought I still wasn't over those bloodsuckers. But still, how did he know where they lived?

Even though I was still confused, I decided to ask him. I was about to reveal myself when I saw what I never expected to see ever again, a silver Volvo. It drove right next to Charlie's cruiser. I didn't take into consideration the other cars that followed, but I knew that what I had wished for, half-heartedly might I add, came true.

I tried several things including closing my eyes again and wishing them to go away, no dice. I pinched myself, sadly, I wasn't dreaming.

I think I am finally going insane and imagining things, or this is really them? Why would they be here? Are they trying to ruin my life again?! Is their sole purpose in life to make my life miserable? I sighed, no; I'm just being plain stupid now. They would never do that…I think…

Anyways, I wasn't sticking around to find out. If they were real, they would sniff me out, or Alice might find me, and I would definitely be in trouble.

I was about to make my quick escape when I suddenly heard my dad's voice. Was he…arguing with Carlisle?! Holy crow! I would have never thought this would happen! This is like an once-in-a-lifetime event! Should I miss such an extravagant chance to actually experience this, and hear what they were saying, or should I be concerned about my mental safety?

I really was interested in what they were talking about, so I stayed to listen in. Plus, I didn't see any of the others so they must be somewhere else. I decided to listen in.

"Carlisle, please, for Bella's sake. I don't want her to feel overwhelmed and become sad like before. It was unbearable to see her so…dismal."

"I'm sorry Charlie. We just want to make things right with Bella. We think of her as part of the family and it hurt us to leave her."

I didn't want to hear anymore, even thought I didn't hear much. Those words were all lies. They didn't miss me. I wasn't anything to them. I was just some plain human who could be easily led on. I decided to make my leave immediately. I would not be fooled by the likes of them ever again! I'm through being the nice, gullible Bella. If they even stepped a yard close to me, I would kill them with no mercy! I broke into a sprint, even though I still had no idea where I was going. Anywhere was better than near those stupid bloodsuckers! I wiped away the escaping tears as I finally made it to the place where I parked my truck. I got in, slammed the door, and tried to calm myself. I breathed through my nose, and exhaled through my mouth for 10 to 15 times before I drove back to my house.

I tried to think of the fun I had with my REAL family. The ones who didn't play with my feelings and then leave me broken, the ones who helped fight off Victoria, the ones who stopped me from jumping of the cliff in La Push, and the ones who were always there even when I never asked them to.

I finally calmed myself down and started to feel silly. Why should I care if they're here? I should just give them the cold shoulder and go on with my ALMOST normal life. I reached into my compartment and grabbed the picture of Jacob, Angela, Charlie, and Billy, the rest of the wolf pack, and me in La push. We all made crazy faces because Jacob thought it would be a good memento. I smiled happily and giggled at the funny faces we made. I put the picture back and took one more breath before I got out the car and went to the door. I wonder if they are all done with their busy schedules. I was about to open the door when the door cracked halfway open and Jake greeted me.

"Hey Bells" He smiled. I looked at him skeptically, what is Jacob doing in my house?

"What are you doing in my house?" Jacob's smile shrunk a little.

"Um…I was cleaning?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Sure you were." I said sarcastically.

"Yep. Oh Bells, do you want to go somewhere for a little while? Maybe we can ride our motorcycles around Forks and La Push!" He grabbed my arm without waiting for my answer and pulled me towards the two motorcycles.

I was driving around town, bored, when I spotted these two old motorcycles. I thought it would be nice to ride so I bought them and asked Jake to help me fix them up. He even taught me how to ride them although I fell for the first ten times, I got better eventually. Ever since I got the bikes, I would go over to Jake's house and ride with him around town, but this seemed rather suspicious.

"Ok, Jake. What are you trying to do?"

"Hey, I just want to ride and feel the wind in my hair." he started his bike and got on.

"Sure, sure, but I believe you're trying to distract me, Jacob Black."

He grinned, "Now, would I ever do that to you, Bella?"

"There's a first time for everything, Mr. Black, there is a first for everything." I got on my bike and started it up.

"Yeah, the only thing that will never change is how I beat you at racing."

I looked at Jake and grinned, "Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Yeah Bells," he grinned also, "it is."

"Ok, Jake, but don't go home crying with your tail between your legs when I beat you."

"Oh I won't, but I will bring you a tissue when you run back home crying in your room." He put one hand on his heart and held up the other hand, "Scout's promise."

I stuck my tongue at him, "Ready…set…go!" We sped off towards La Push. When we're racing in Forks, the finish line is La Push, and La Push to Forks.

I was definitely in the lead, which was rare. Is Jake letting me win?! That is so unfair. He caught up to me when we got closer to La Push. We both glanced at each other and laughed. This was too much fun. Jake was beating me and he almost won, until I sped up at the last minute and zipped right past Jake and into La Push. I stopped once I reached my goal and ran up to Jake.

"What did I tell you? There's a first time for everything!" We high-fived each other and Jake, being a good loser, congratulated me.

"Alright, Bells. You win. I lose. Good job, I thought you would never win!" I punched him on the shoulder and he pretended that it actually hurt until his cell phone rang. He answered and smiled when the person on the other line spoke. Does Jakey have a girlfriend or something? I grinned. Maybe it's Leah! He spoke quietly and hung up. "Well, time to go. You're father wants you home ASAP!"

I groaned, "You're lying! You were smiling!"

"I was smiling because I was picturing you getting in trouble by your pops. Let me tell you, the mental image was hilarious!" We both started laughing as we rode back to my house. When we reached the house, we got off and raced towards the door. Sadly, Jake won this round. He grinned at me and I pretended to be mad.

I muttered, "Jerk" under my breath.

"Sore loser" He said quickly, but not quickly enough for me to not catch it. He opened the door and I walked in. I was about to ask why the place was so dark but a loud chorus of "Surprise" busted my eardrums. I should've known! I knew they would make a surprise party for my birthday but I let my guard down!

"Guys, you didn't have to do this!" I felt blood rising to my cheeks.

Charlie and Renee both came out with a birthday cake in their hands, replied, "We wanted to! It's not every day our little girl grows up to be a year older!" I smiled and hugged both my parents. Somehow it all became a group hug and I was struggling to breath. They let go after a few seconds and turned up the music. I cut the cake and got the first slice, which I must say was the most delicious slice of cake I ever tasted, and everyone agreed. Good thing there was more food since the wolf pack ate a lot. No, that's an understatement; they could eat a whole year's worth of food and still be hungry for more.

Charlie was first to give me a present, which was a necklace with an emerald stone heart. "Renee helped me find a gift for you since I have no idea what girls like." He smiled sheepishly and I hugged them both again.

"Thank you, Mom, Dad."

"You're welcome sweetie." Renee said lovingly and hugged me with all her might. All the gifts I got were so amazing. I didn't believe that things could become bad, but it did. Charlie beckoned me to come with him to the kitchen for a discussion. He seemed very nervous.

"Dad, if you have something to tell me- go ahead. I won't get mad."

"I know…maybe I'll tell you tomorrow. It's such a great day, and I think this might ruin it." I looked at him questionably.

"Dad, just tell me." I asked anxiously.

He sighed, "The…Cullens are back. They wanted to see you and make things right. They wanted to apologize for what happened…" He was searching my eyes for any emotions, but I just went blank.

So it's true. The Cullen family is back.

I silently thanked him for informing me and slowly went to my room. When I was sure I was alone, I decided to break my promise just for today. I cried. If only this was a dream. If only this was all just a crude ruse just to make me feel bad. Unfortunately, it wasn't. I heard the door open and someone flopped on my bed and handed me a tissue.

"I told you I would bring you a tissue." I smiled and blew my nose.

"Thanks."

"I heard that…they…were coming back."

"They already are back." I said quietly.

"How did you-"

I cut him off, "I accidentally went to their house, and I saw them. Well, I only saw Carlisle, but I saw their cars parked by the house." He hugged me and I continued to cry.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you forced them to come back." I shook my head.

"Not about that. I promised I wouldn't cry…" He chuckled and got up.

"Silly, silly Bella." He shook his head in mock disappointment. I giggled while he went to the door.

"Oh, Jacob, don't be mad but I sort of did wish they would come back. I was just kidding myself. Does that mean I'm a witch or something?" We both laughed out loud.

"No, that just means you have good timing. Goodnight, Bells."

"Goodnight, Jakey!" He shook his head and closed the door behind him as he left.

I closed my eyes when suddenly; I remembered my sword that I had left in my truck. I opened my window, climbed down the tree by my room, and got my sword. I climbed back up the tree and jumped into my room before anyone noticed. I silently began admiring myself on how cool I was at that moment and got ready for bed. I put my sword by my bed so I could easily reach it.

I slept and began to dream about the accursed Edward Cullen. I was running after him just like a year ago, screaming 'Don't leave me.' continuously. This time, I was catching up with him. I was so close, I tried to grab him. I woke up before I could see if I actually caught him, but I wasn't concerned with that at the moment. I had grabbed onto someone's shirt. He was staring at me with golden eyes, and he still had messy bronze hair. He looked just as stunned as I felt.

I soon was caught between two questions. Should I kill him now or should I hug him? I gripped on the sword but my mind was still grappling over what I should do.

I heard the creature's velvet like voice whispers my name, "Bella."

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay I updated again! XD Oh and, the question about Bella's powerws will be answered soon, like in ch5 or 6.

* * *

I looked into the golden eyes glancing back at me. Was I still dreaming? Am I really hallucinating? I didn't care. At that moment I just wanted everything to be the way things used to be. I wanted to see Edward again. If that meant that I had to be dreaming or even hallucinating, I couldn't be picky since he would never really want to be with me, so I hugged him.

I could tell this was just me dreaming. He would never feel so cold yet warm at the same time. I cried just thinking how I would never be able to do this anymore with him. He stroked my hair and hugged me back. 'If only this was real,' I thought to myself. I felt content with even just this gesture. It feels like home in his arm; I wouldn't give it up for the world.

He sighed and began to speak, "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you. I'm in love with you." The world seemed to stop when he said the last sentence. I gritted my teeth and pulled back.

I knew my eyes would fill with tears- and anger. I was brought back to reality. He didn't love me! He told me that himself! I grabbed my sword and pointed it in his direction. "Get away from me! You're lying! I know you are!" I struggled to keep in the sobs building up in my throat, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling on my face. He looked surprised; I bet he was surprised to find that his "Bella" was no longer the little pure girl who fell for his tricks!

"Bella…I do love yo…" I interrupted him.

"No, you don't! I won't be fooled by you again! I hate you! Get out of my life!" I felt my heart become heavy. I truly didn't want him to go, but I wanted my life to be with someone who really did love me and never leave me.

"Bella, I won't leave you again. I'm sorry." His eyes were pleading, but I wanted him to suffer just as much as I did. He tried to come close, but I instinctively backed away and fell of the bed. Ouch! I landed on my elbow and it hurt too much. Why did I have to become clumsy now?!

"Bella, are you ok?!" he asked. I groaned from the pain. God, why me? He came close again but I got my sword and pointed it back at him.

"Leave me alone! Just go away." Hurt was visible in his eyes as he backed away and quickly left out the window. Oh, so I left the window open, again? No wonder.

Wait! That was really him? I'm not dreaming? I bit my lip, trying to contain myself from screaming from the pain. So I really did just hug him? I just pointed my sword at him twice?! I really just embarrassed myself by falling off my bed?! God, the only thing that could make this worse is if I was wearing my pajamas with mountain lions on them. I looked down and silently cursed myself. I was.

I pushed my sword under my bed and got up to close the window. How could this day turn from boring, semi-good, bad, good, then dreadful! I got back on my bed and caressed my sore elbow. I'll have to tell Charlie about it I guess, the falling part not the whole Edward thing. I didn't go to sleep, but I did think about the recent occurrences.

The Cullens are really back, and Edward just came here. He basically lied through his perfect teeth about loving me, and I was almost about to fall for it. Oh my God, I'm not over him yet! This cannot be happening to me! I thought I was over him? I even considered starting to date again! How can I not be over him yet! I got up and paced my room.

I repeatedly stated that I, Bella Swan, am over the disgusting, but handsome, Edward Cullen, but I still feel like I had the smallest sentiment for him. When will this torture end? I calmed myself again and went back to bed. Straining and depriving myself of sleep is not going to help…I think. I should probably just have a goodnight's rest. Sadly, my clock started to ring and I groaned. Have I been up all night? Stupid vampire!

I got up again and slumped downstairs. I saw Charlie sitting on the couch watching TV. Good, he's awake. "Hey, Ch- dad, can I talk to you?"

He looked at me and was filled with surprise, "What happened to you, Bells?"

I giggled uncomfortably, "Um, well, a funny thing happened last night. While I was asleep, I fell on the floor and landed on my elbow. It is still throbbing and I was wondering if…um…you could take me to get it checked out?"

He stifled a laugh and nodded, "Sure…Bells." I glared at my father for quite some time as he got his stuff ready. I went back to my room to get ready and went back downstairs to go.

We quietly drove to the hospital where we went to the waiting room. We saw the nurse who was seated at back of the desk smile at us. "Bella, I haven't seen you in a while! What wrong now?" I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"She accidentally hurt her elbow." I could feel both their eyes glance at me for a while and they started to chuckle. God, I hate myself, please kill me now.

"Ok, the only doctor available is Dr. Cullen." I tensed up and found myself clenching and unclenching my fist. There is no way! I had enough of this.

It surprised me when Charlie agreed. I looked at him like he was crazy. We both sat down to wait and I just had to know what was going on in the old man's mind.

Unfortunately, he beat me to it, "Now Bella, I know you don't want to, but I think you should give them a chance."

"What, give them a chance?! You want me to give them a chance to break me again?!" I whispered, but I felt myself raise my voice a few times.

"Bella, I don't want you to get hurt again, but I think you should at least give them another chance to make up for what they did. They love you, you know." I got tired of hearing that! No, they do not!

"They do not!" I screamed. I suddenly felt embarrassed. I felt all eyes on me, so I lowered my head and covered my face with my hands. I wanted to go home, I wanted them to leave, and I wanted my life to be normal like the rest. I didn't want to feel this way anymore. I didn't want to feel like my life is so…complicated.

I felt hands rub my back and I fought to calm myself. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. I plastered a smile on my face and told my dad I was fine. He pulled back and told me to cheer up, and that's exactly what I did. Texting Angela might help, so I pulled out my phone and started to text Angela.

_'Hey, Angie, wat's up?"_

_'Nothin much Bebe." Oh, did u hear 'bout the C's comin bak"_

_'Yah, sucks much.'_

_'Did Cullen try to see u?"_

When the wolf pack rescued Angela, I told her about the Cullens too. I also told her how Edward used to sneak in to see me through my window. She pretty much knows everything, and I knew that she could keep a secret.

_'Yep, I ended up with mor hartbrek and a sore elbow.'_

_"OMG, did he hurt u? I am so gonna kill him!'_

_'LOL, let's do it 2day. Huntin EC just might be fun! Oh and no, I fell off my bed. Don't laugh tho.'_

_'kk, I wont'_

_'Any otha news?'_

_'Well, the C-kids r goin to r college…'_

I dropped the phone. They're going to our school?! Just then, I heard Carlisle come to tell us that he was ready. I gulped trying to avoid looking at him. This was going to be fun!

I picked up my phone and told her I had to go. I walked with Carlisle and Charlie and we sat down on the bed in the room. He started to check my elbow and I shivered at his cold hands. Man, why can't this be over?

"Well, she seems to have a broken elbow. It'll heal in about a 4 to 6 weeks so she shouldn't use it for a while."

He put a cast on my elbow so that I wouldn't be able to use it.

"Oh, thank you Dr. Cullen." Charlie replied sincerely. He looked at me expectantly and I sighed.

"Um…thank you…." He seemed pretty sad so I decided to play nice. "Um…?"

"Please, Bella. Call me Carlisle."

"Um…Carlisle…would it be ok if…I see…your family again?" So I could kill them off! I had to push that thought aside, even though that would be a good ambush.

"Of course, Bella, we all missed you so much!" He seemed to have brightened up. "Esme and Alice have been dying to see you again." The end of my lips curled up as I pictured Esme and Alice. I would love to see them again. Maybe I could give them a chance…or I can use this as an advantage to get rid of them- although I didn't want to hurt Esme or Alice.

"Sure!" I said as I jumped of the table-like bed. I hesitated as a thought hit me, but I felt it was the nice thing to do so I, awkwardly, hugged Carlisle and thanked him before I ran out the room.

I need emotional support before I go into the battlefield so I raced towards the car, got in and hid. I was sure that maybe one of THEM was bound to show up and I didn't want to see any of them until I was emotionally stable. Killing a few more vampires, hanging out with my friends, and a few breathing exercises might help.

As soon as I was calm, Charlie was in the car and driving back home. I asked if I could go to Angela's before I could go to THEIR house, he gave me the ok and I left.

I got into my truck and drove to Angela's house. She greeted me at the door and I told her everything that happened. She thought that I should probably give them a chance, but I still felt like they should pay.

"Ok, Bella, they did that for your safety. You should at least try." I flopped down one her bed and just laid there. Now Angela thinks I should give them pity for hurting me?

"No…I can definitely not forgive them. Maybe I should skip out on them." Angela gave me a very disagreeing look, so I sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll go, but can we at least go for one little hunt before we go?" I pleaded with my eyes and she finally gave in.

"Fine, just don't be long, ok?" I nodded and was about to get out from the window until she stopped me. "Wait, I want to go too!"

I looked at her skeptically. "You have got to be kidding! You might get hurt."

"Hey, I've practiced with Jacob many times. I want to hunt my first vampire today." She said boldly. I stifled a laugh at her bravery.

"Angie, I'm not going to let you get hurt…not again." Picturing the events from last year, my fist tightens on the edge of the window. It really was entirely my fault.

"Bells, I'm not going to get hurt, trust me!" I thought for a second, and decided to let her just this once.

"Ok, but if you get hurt, you are never going to hunt again…_**ever**_!" I put emphasis on the "ever."

"Ok, ok, I get it." We both went out from the window and got into my car; Angela drove since it was hard to drive without using my left arm. It's a good thing I learned how to fight with both hands.

"Nice cast by the way." Angela teased.

"Shut up Angela. I can't help it that I'm so clumsy." I pouted, "Oh, I have to call Jake." I called Jake and asked if he could give me that certain "thing" he said he made for me. He said he would me meet at the forest to give it to me, which I was happy about since I've been waiting for it ever since last week.

We finally made it to the forest and saw Jacob.

"Finally, I get to have a little sword with me!" He gave me the sword, half my sword's size, and I hugged him as appreciation. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Bells. Don't hurt yourself with it though." I knew what he was talking about as he glanced at my cast.

"I fell!" I yelled and stomped my foot.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" They both laughed while I groaned and stomped into the forest.

What grand friends I have! I heard them following me and I reminded myself about the whole 'hunting' issue.

I threw Angela the small sword that I had recently received and took out my own. "Okay, Angie watch your back and always listen intently." I instinctively went into hunting mode and began to search for vampires. I could see Angela and Jacob hiding in the shadows, which was hard because they blended in so well, and I smiled at how good they were. Maybe Angela won't get hurt.

I automatically jerked my head towards the rustling of the leaves. There was definitely something in here.

A POV

_Get your butt down here, Ed! We have to go hunting!_

I could hear an audible sigh from upstairs and I knew he had no choice but to come down. I tried to warn him that he shouldn't have visited her so soon, but he just had to ruin it.

I saw him slump down the stairs and I felt very sorry for him.

_Eddie, I know something that will cheer you up! _I thought, cheerily. He was definitely going to like this surprise!

"What?" He wasn't even going to guess?! Man, he's no fun.

"Jeez, you're no fun! I guess I'm not going to tell you about Bella!" He lifted his eyebrow and seemed very interested.

"What is it?" I prepared to start a little conversation, in Japanese, in my head so I wouldn't give it away.

He grinned, "Alice."

I started the conversation about shopping in Japan in my head. Ha!

"Alice, just tell me."

"You have to guess." I sang as I conversed about their skirts and pretty accessories. Their shoes in that shop were definitely cute!

"Alice! Please, just tell me, and stop saying 'kawaii', it's scaring me." I giggled.

"Okay! Bella is coming over!" He broke out in a full smile.

_Sadly I can't see her for some reason. _

"Why?" _Why is she coming over or why can't I see her?_

"Why can't you see her?"

"Maybe because someone is interfering…like a werewolf…"

"What?!"

"Hey, that's just my theory, but right now we have to hunt."

He hesitated but gave up, "Fine."

I gave him an umbrella, which caused him to look at me oddly, and dragged him with me to the forest, "Jazzy and Rose is already there!" I can't wait to see my little sister, Bella! Maybe she even grew a fashion sense since we've been gone! Edward shook his head in dismay, but I just stuck my tongue at him. Hey, a girl can dream can't she, although it is Bella?

We stopped when we heard something move. It didn't smell like a vampire, but it was…smelly. EW…it smells like…wet dog?

B POV

I hung upside down from a tree, looking for the evil creature that was here. It stopped so I had to be very quiet. Not spotting anything, I swiftly and quietly jumped from the trees to see if the creature was still here. Then, I heard a scream. Angela was there, so I quickly went towards her. When I was by her, I saw Jake, in his wolf form, on top of…Alice?!

"Jake, get off of her!" I spoke without thinking. He looked at me questionably, but got off.

"Ouch, that hurt!" I stifled a laugh. I bet that did. She looked towards me and smiled brightly, "Bella, you're here! Why are you here?" Good ole Alice, asking the question I didn't want to answer.

"Um…well I…"

"We come here often to…bird watch." Angela said quickly, as she hid my sword behind her quickly.

"Really, that's…interesting." I don't think she was convinced.

I decided to change the subject, "It's nice seeing you again, Alice!" She smiled until she saw my cast. "So…still clumsy I see." I nodded slowly, lowering my head with embarrassment. I just hope she avoids noticing how Angela is not screaming her head off at the sight of a werewolf.

"So, Bella, why isn't Angela screaming her head off over that?" She pointed to Jacob who growled at her.

"Um…she knows about werewolves…"

"Does she know about us?" Please believe me, please believe me.

"No." Doubt filled her eyes and she turned to Angela. "Edward." I froze at the sound of HIS name. He's here?! No, we have to go! I just hope Angela can convince them.

Edward appeared behind Alice and shook his head. Oh thank you God! Whatever Angela said in her mind, she must have been convincing! I still needed to get Angela and Jake out of here.

"Um, I have to take them home…so I'll see you guys later."

"No, don't worry about it. I'll take them home. You and Edward go home first."

What?! I still don't feel comfortable with being here with them. I at least need to kill one vamp- or…I could kill Edward. I sighed in defeat. I just have to hold it, make an excuse to go, kill a vampire, and then come back.

"Sure." I avoided all contact with Edward and continued to walk to their house. Halfway through the dreadful and awkward walk, it started to rain. Wow, these are the days that I start to despise the weather in Forks.

Suddenly, I didn't feel wet anymore and looked up to find Edward holding an umbrella over my head. I mumbled a 'thanks' and we just quietly walked. Because of the umbrella, we had to keep close contact, which felt strange. I had a feeling Alice set this whole thing up. Stupid pixie!

Lost in thought, I almost tripped, but sadly Edward caught me before I fell, lovely. The touch sent an electric jolt I was very used to whenever I touched him. Why me? I pushed him away and made it clear to him once and for all.

"Listen Cullen, I don't need you to catch me when I fall or protect me from the rain. I can handle myself! I've lived without you for a while now and I'm content to let it stay that way, so back off or I'll kill you and your family!" I stomped away and felt victorious yet guilty. Suddenly tears kept falling and I felt myself getting weak. Maybe this is punishment for what I said. Man, does karma work fast.

When I felt like I was far away from HIM, I rested on a tree. It felt just like the one I rested on yesterday. It's good that the tree protected me from the rain since I was pretty sure I was getting sick. The last thing I needed was more rain. The tears still kept seeping through, even though I kept wiping them away. Stupid tears, stupid Cullen, and stupid vampire, this is their fault.

I laid down and remembered all the good times in my life. My life changed but I don't know if it changed for the better or for worse.

* * *

Thank you for reading!! I'll update soon, but probably not as soon as this time.

Oh and Please review. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I meant to put this up by Valentine's Day, but sadly I missed it hopefully, you guys won't mind that it's a little- well maybe more than a little- late. .

* * *

I fell asleep as I was lying down on the wet grass. I was dreaming of Valentine's Day. It was rainy, of course, but it cleared up in the afternoon. I got up and got ready reluctantly because it was stupid Valentine's Day! I sighed every few minutes and I even hit my head on the wall, purposely and accidentally, to relieve myself of the stress of living this dull day. I ran downstairs and sped towards my dad.

"Hey Dad, Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Hey Bells, Happy Valentine's Day, so do you have a Valentine?" I rolled my eyes.

"No Ch- dad I do not have a Valentine. Do you?" I smirked.

"No! I'm just asking because I was going to stay in Seattle for the night."

"Night work?"

"Yep, and I wanted to warn you not to bring any guy here." He said sternly.

I stifled a laugh but couldn't help myself. Did Charlie really think I would do that?

"Can Jake be an exception?" I asked after I was done laughing.

"Will Angela be here?"

"Of course she will." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then ok, but no Ben."

Looking at it now, it was so cute how they got together. He visited her on our front porch, Angela was celebrating Christmas at my house with Jacob and me, and he shouted through the cold 'Angela Weber, will you be my girlfriend?' We all awed, including Jake and Charlie, and Angela showed her acceptance with a, albeit warm, kiss. It was so heartwarming that I didn't even make any gagging noise when they kissed. I felt happy since they were obviously in love with each other.

"Fine, but I will not make any promises not to go anywhere, even Ben's house, but we will not be gone long." I figured that we might go to Ben's or Jacob's house for a while to play games or visit the wolf pack. We might even go out to eat.

He sighed in resentment, "Okay, but not too late!"

"Ok, thank you!" I hugged him and got my stuff ready for school. When I left the house I found Angela's car parked in front of my house. I grinned and ran to the passenger side. When I opened up, I greeted her, "Hey Ang, what's up?"

"Hmm, I think the sky, the clouds, the rain falling, oh and a few birds!"

I nudged her, "Enough with the sarcasm, I was asking about you and Ben! Do you have any plans?"

She frowned, "Yeah, sorry Bells."

"It's ok; I'll just visit Jake for a while and then go drown myself in sob music." We both giggled at the last part as she drove us to school.

She gave me two valentine chocolates, one for me and one for Jacob; she had a sad look on her face as she drove the car in the school parking lot.

"Man, I'm sorry Bells. Ben and I could go on Saturday if you want."

"No, I'm ok. Really, I don't want to ruin your romantic night!"

"Aw," she pulled up at a parking spot in the school and hugged me, "I'm really sorry Bells!"

"Jeez, it's ok! I'll probably go hunting for some animals."

"You mean vampires."

"Same thing." I muttered under my breath as I got out. There really was no difference in my mind, since all of them hunted for their prey like one. Plus, it was a good name for the leeches.

"You sure you ok?" she asked as she got out.

"I am ok, or do I have to put a big smile on my face to prove it to you, because I'm not."

"Fine, see you Bella."

We waved and I went to class. All my classes were boring, and lunch wasn't that exciting. Although we did get to see Jessica and Lauren get into a cat fight over one boy, but then it turned into a soap opera and they were friends again, congrats for them.

I was glad school was over, but sad that I had no ride. Angela wanted to drop me off and then go to her date, but I declined because she would be late for her date.

So I figured that I would call Jake to pick me up, hopefully he'll pick up. I waited for his phone to pick up; it picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey…who is this?" Jake sounded very drowsy.

"Sleeping in school I see, Jacob?" I smiled.

"It was soooooo boring in class! So why are you calling me, not that mind."

"I need a ride. Do you mind picking me up?"

"Sure Bells, I'll be right there."

I received a text message from the pack asking if I could tell Jacob about the "special events" at Emily's place and the time. I told them that I would definitely deliver the message. They even asked me if I wanted to join, but I felt that I might be intruding so I declined politely.

As soon as I got done texting them, I saw Jake driving by.

"Wait long?" He said as he pulled up. I just shook my head as I got in.

"Mind letting me go to your place? Or do you have a date too?" He grinned and I couldn't help to grin back.

"I have not yet imprinted on anyone if that's what you mean. Hey do you want to hunt for a while?"

"I know you're trying to change the subject but ok, I'll let you off this time. So where are we going?"

"Same place we go every night, the forest!" He exclaimed.

"Pinky and the Brain, _so_ _original_," I shook my head in mock shame, "Jacob, I'm ashamed."

He just laughed as we pulled up by the forest.

We looked around for a while and failed to find any vampires, although I did see a figure moving with…blonde hair? I just discarded the thought of it being someone I knew and just went to Jacob's garage. He was finishing up his truck, and I sat inside the truck like usual. We started to make small talk about school.

"Did Mike give you a valentine?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"Eric?"

"Nope."

"Tyler?"

"Nope."

"Did they lose interest or something, even though that's hard to believe?"

"I guess; I received a valentine from Angela though. Which reminds me," I took out two heart-shaped chocolates and handed them to Jake," these are yours." We both smiled at each other.

"One is from Angela and one from…Lauren?" His voice was filled with disgust when he said Lauren's name.

"Hey, do you even know her?" I asked.

"Yeah, we met at your…prom." He said hesitantly. I realized he was concerned that I would be upset if he brought, so I smiled and made a sign for him to continue, "I was trying to wish my way out of there when she started to talk to me." I laughed.

"Did it work?" I asked half seriously.

He pouted his lips. "No! Well, it took a while till I could figure out a way to excuse myself and go!"

"Ok, ok, just to make you feel better, that one is from me."

"Thanks Bella!" He got up and hugged me.

"Thanks. Now could you help me?" I asked with all the breath I had.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Could you try not to kill me?"

"Oh, sorry Bells." He let go.

"Oh by the way, aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" I remembered the little chat I had with the pack.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Some of the pack seemed like they were plotting." I said deviously. They also said that the whole idea came from Leah so I guessed this would be a romantic evening.

He lifted an eyebrow and glanced at me. "You know something?"

"I'll give you a hint," I whispered in Jacob's ear, "Blood and Chocolate."

I pulled back and grinned as I saw Jacob's eyes pop out. "They have that movie! I've wanted to see that! They wanted to see that! Thank you Bells, I don't know how I'm going to thank you!"

"Did you get me any chocolate?" I said sarcastically, so it surprised me when I saw Jake put a box of chocolates in my hand. "I wasn't serious Jake!" I didn't like when people gave me things!

"Jeez, Bells, just take it! It's for Valentine's Day; the least you could do is accept it." I sighed in defeat.

"Did you pay a lot for it?" I asked, suspicion clear on my face.

"No, Bella, I didn't. I swear it." I searched his face for any signs of his lying, but I didn't see anything.

I hesitated, but I resigned, "I accept then. You can take me home, so you can watch your Blood and Chocolate movie."

"Well, you can come too if you want."

"Jake, you and Angela are one of a kind, but I'm not going to ruin both of your nights." He grimaced at my comment.

"You will not ruin either of our nights." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to ruin your romantic night, and no, I will not state why your night is romantic." He pleaded but he got nothing out of me as he drove me back home.

"Come on Bella, I need another hint." He whined as I got out of the car.

"No, Jake, I'm not going to ruin the surprise. You're just going to have to get there fast enough to find out soon."

He groaned, "Okay, but are you sure?"

"If I had a nickel," I muttered under my breath, "Yes, I'm fine!"

"Sure, sure, Bells, I'll see you tomorrow." I waved as he left and walked into the house. I locked the doors, went into my room, and finally flopped into my bed. I turned on my Ipod and listened to "The Way I Am" I turned so I was facing the ceiling and just stared into space. Man, I never felt so bored in my life. Well, I'm more miserable but I'm still bored. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard a familiar melody play. It was melodic and somewhat heart-touching. I felt tears drop off my face and I realized what the song was. It was my lullaby. I thought it got erased with my other memories, but it was playing right now. I got up to go see if it was really my Ipod, but my attention was brought to a heart-shaped card with a black, velvet like box by it. I read the card first.

_Please accept my gift. Although I know you would not accept me as your Valentine, I couldn't help but want you to accept something that was equally important to me as you are. You will always be dear to me, and will never fade from my memories as long as I shall live._

I felt more tears build up in my eyes. 'Maybe it was…' But I didn't continue that thought. It would never happen, even if I wished with all my heart and soul. I put the letter down and opened the box; I found a ring that was so beautiful, I couldn't help but to marvel at it. I didn't feel right keeping it, but I didn't know what to do so I wore it. It fit perfectly and I held it to my chest with so much care for it like it was my own special memento. I took the card in my hand and went to bed.

When I closed my eyes, I found myself back in the forest. I was holding on to the ring that mysteriously came off my finger. I got up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I put the ring back on my finger and admired it for a while. It was still as beautiful as ever. I smiled as I continued to adore it. It always drew a smile on my face whenever I saw it. It was my light in the dark. I felt a presence by me, but I was too wrapped up in the beauty of the ring to care. Reluctantly, I turned my attention to the presence behind me. The vampire was not Edward, but the vampire I would never expect to see again.

* * *

Thank you for reading!! Please review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to, yet again, update. I have been having a serious case of writers block. *gasp* . I know, it's terrible, but luckily I have a few chaps that are done (just needs to be checked), so enjoy ch5!!

* * *

"Hello there, Rosalie." I sneered. She gave me a look that could probably kill, and I smirked.

I always wanted to be friends with Rose, believe it or not. I wanted to have just one conversation without her glaring at me or insulting me, but she was always…Rose-like. Beautiful but be careful for she has thorns.

"Hello, _Bella_, it's nice to know that you haven't done anything stupid to yourself, yet. Did you finally get over Edward yet?" I smiled sincerely which seemed to aggravate her.

"Oh I have. I wasn't going to sulk over any of _you._" I got up and crossed my arms, "So, why did you _leeches _come back? Here to harass some more humans?"

She scoffed, "Wow, Bella, you've turned bitter."

I frowned, "No, not _bitter_, just looking out for my kind."

She inched closer to me, "Why don't you just drop the act. You know you still love him, sad but true. Why don't you just try to get over it for once instead of acting so stubborn?"

"You don't have the right to say _**I**_ haven't got over it. You haven't even seen me since you left." And then a memory came back to me, "Or were you the one I saw at Valentine's Day?"

Rose just smirked, "You are quite observant. So, care to tell how you got so…abrasive?"

_Long story, don't want to talk about it._

"Nope." I popped the 'p.'

Annoyance filled her eyes and tone, "Come on Bella, we're all adults here."

_Really? For a second I thought I was talking to a brat._

I sighed. "Rose, I would love to chat, but I have to go home. You know, do HUMAN things with my HUMAN family and friends. Why don't you go back to your family of parasites?" I said as politely as I could with just a speck of venom here and there.

She glowered at me for a while, and then a smirk came across her face, "So you don't ever want to see Esme or Alice again?" I bit my lip and clenched my fist.

Of course I wanted to see them again. They were still like family to me…well…just a little. Okay, I still felt a little close to the Cullen family, but I still don't like them.

I hate them.

But I miss them.

Such a contradiction.

"I don't." I said simply.

"You're lying." Am I still a bad liar or is Rose just good at the whole interrogation thing?

"Ok, I am, but why do you care? Wasn't I just a nuisance? Shouldn't you be all happy and celebrating that the THREAT is out of your hair?" She winced at what I said, which confused me.

"Bella," Her tone was soft which also scared me. I was starting to think of ways to escape; this Rosalie was very…foreign to me, "I know I was being out of line with you. I just felt that you were making a big mistake...and…" Was she…nervous? I never seen Rose lost for words before.

I instantly felt sort of bad. Was she trying to say something that might be embarrassing to her? I tried to remember all the bad things she's ever said to me and the way she glared at me, but the old nice me just wouldn't die like a weakling.

I sighed in defeat, "Victoria came back." She looked at me questionably.

"You asked how I got this…It started after Victoria attacked me and one of my friends, Angela. We were in the house, and Victoria came through my bedroom window." This is why I shall never forget to lock my windows again.

"She attacked me at first, and then decided to make my closet friend suffer. I felt…angry, but I also felt something inside…awake." I tried not to look away, afraid she might catch my lie, "Before she tried to attack Angela, she had broken both my arms and messed me up pretty badly." I actually had a few scars to prove it.

"Thankfully, before Angela could be seriously hurt, the La Push wolves came and killed Victoria." I bit my lip again, sparing all the feelings of self-hatred for being such a weakling and not being able to do anything.

"I felt my muscles pulsing ever since that day. My attitude changed and I guess I became more confident, angrier, and stronger." But I couldn't help but feel that in a way, my change was for the worse. "I asked Jacob if he would train me, so that I could kill vampires so attacks like that would never happen again in Forks. I got over all of you; I just haven't gotten over the pain Victoria caused me." It was true. Victoria caused this to happen to me, in a way, and she also hurt my friends, not just Angela. Jacob was severely injured for weeks, and some of the others got hurt too, like Sam and Quil.

I realized that through most of the story, I was looking down. I looked up and was taken off guard. Rose looked…sympathetic? Oh my God, I'm in some twisted story aren't I?

Fortunately, my cell phone rang. I internally giggled at my ringtone. Jacob and Angela decided that "La La Land" was the perfect ringtone for me. I'll have to get them back later.

"Excuse me." I mumbled. I got out my phone and opened it, "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?"

It was Angela, and she seemed…frightened?

"What is it, Angela? Are you ok? Is Jacob ok?"

"Yeah, it's just…just please come home quickly." She sounded so panicked. So after I assured her that I would be there and said goodbye, I started to walk off until someone grabbed me by the arm. Rosalie.

"Bella, what happened?" I shook her hand off my arm and just continued to walk. I kept reminding myself that vampires are nothing but trouble. Rosalie took hold of my arm again.

"Bella, tell me what happened or so help me I'll call Edward." I flinched. She was really going to use Edward to get to me.

"That's low Rosalie." I said sarcastically. "It's not like I care. And if you two even try to even slow me down I'll cut you down without hesitating." I was hoping she would just take my bluff and go so I didn't have to waste time.

She didn't.

She outright laughed. "Just because your all superhuman now doesn't mean I'm scared of you, Bella. Plus, it's two against one." I lifted one of my eyebrows. If only she knew how many vampires I killed at the same time.

"Try me." I said simply. She had an evil look in her eyes that almost scared me. Almost.

"Edward." She said, just loud enough for someone in a close range to hear. Suddenly, I felt a wind sweeping towards Rosalie and there he was, good looks and all.

I fought, internally, on whether I should just make my escape or make a smart comment. I just couldn't do things the easy way.

"Wow, Edward, it seems these days they just keep summoning you like a pet." I smirked as Rose tried to hide her laughter. I took that as my cue to run before they could catch me.

And that's how the whole chase began.

I was running, fast, and Rose and Edward were running after me although Edward was almost catching up to me since he was also fast. I tried to lose them by changing direction every now and then. Rosalie lost me after the second try, but Edward was right on my trail. This was really getting annoying. Eventually, like every human, I got tired and cursed myself for being weak. I should have worked out with Jacob last week.

Edward grabbed me, but I just happened to trip and we both fell on the ground and I landed on my back. And yeah, it hurt, especially since Mr. Hard as Concrete landed on me. I looked up in his eyes that were burning in mines. It was like high school all over again, but something was off. His eyes were black and tired, and he somehow looked…sad. I couldn't help to feel that maybe this was…my fault? Or maybe I'm just being paranoid.

My hand had a mind of its own, and brushed his face. Even though his face was filled with sadness, I couldn't help to feel that he was still beautiful beyond compare. He was still the perfect image of a Greek God. He was still my perfect vampire that I loved, note the past tense, but he wasn't **mine** anymore.

When I had realized that, I slipped away from him and pleaded, "Please don't follow me Edward. I know I have been mean and all, but I just…don't feel the way I did about you anymore." And the tears from my eyes betrayed me. I wanted to stop all this…I was hurting him and I was hurting the rest of the Cullens. Part of me still wanted them to hurt, and this part of me basically took control of me every time I thought of them, but a part of me…I don't know…just wanted to be free of this hatred and pain. But I didn't want to do that, I wanted them to feel my pain, I wanted them to hurt, and I wanted them to see how it hurt me not just because he left me, but because they left me when I needed them the most.

"Bella," he said, his voice full of sadness, "Please…just forgive me…I never meant to say those things to you…I do love you, but I wanted you to be safe. I'm sorry I never thought of how you would feel if I left; I thought you would just…be happy and live a normal life after I left, instead of having to go through all of this pain. I'm such a threat to you; I don't want you to get hurt, but I guess I still couldn't avoid hurting you, huh?" He said the last part with dark humor in his voice.

I was silent, just digesting what he had said. I realized that I didn't want to believe he loved me, and I didn't want to forgive him. If we just picked up where we left off, I would be scared that I would be hurt again.

That was one of my few fears that terrified me.

I didn't want to be hurt again.

So like a coward, I turned on him and left.

I should feel very victorious since this was almost like when he left me, but I wasn't. I was confused, this is what I wanted…to leave him like he did me and just gloat to my friends, sadly, that wasn't what I felt like doing.

Deciding to focus on Jacob and Angela, I ran with tears streaming my face.

* * *

I hope that appeases you guys for now and I promise I will update sooner than before. So review, favorite, alert, and pray that the writers block will go away .


	6. Chapter 6

Like I promised, I updated sooner than last time and it's not all that angsty either. ^^ but... it's I feel it's too short for my liking. :(

* * *

_Coward. Coward. Coward._

That's all I could call myself, a coward. I felt horrible just leaving him there, but I also felt horrible about the part of me that liked to see that I finally got a piece of what I wanted. For the one person who caused me pain to also feel pain.

As I thought of how much of a coward I had been, I realized that I was now by my truck.

I got in and slammed the door shut. I drove in silence, but only because I was afraid that karma would bite me in the butt and play a song that reminded me of what I had just done. I was not going to push my luck, so I suffered in silence.

Fortunately before I could go insane from the silence eating at me, I arrived at my house. Angela and Jacob were already there and they came towards my car before I could even get out.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Tickets." Angela said simply. My eyebrows furrowed.

_What?!_

"Um…excuse me?"

"Alice," she pointed towards Alice, who suddenly appeared between Angela and Jacob, "gave us tickets to see some of your favorite bands."

I was still silent, internally wondering if my friends have gone insane.

Jacob continued for her, "You know that you want to see Paramore, Linkin Park, Muse, U2, Snow Patrol, and…The Fray! Come on, snap out of it!" He snapped his fingers in front of my face and I instantly snapped out of my reverie.

"Um…are you two ok? I mean, Jacob, aren't vampires your enemies? Why are you letting Alice, a vampire, convince you to go to a concert?"

He shrugged, "Hey, it's free, a free chance to see Linkin Park and Muse. I am not going to miss that."

I looked over towards Alice who wore an innocent, but slightly smug, smile. "Don't you want to come, Bella?" She asked innocently.

I bit my tongue. She doesn't think she can get me to bow to her will with tickets, does she? Although… Paramore- no, don't fall for her trap, Bella!

"Who's coming?" I asked suspiciously.

"You, Jacob, Angela, and I are going. Well, now that I think about it, I'm busy so maybe Rose or Edward can." She said quickly, so that I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I heard.

"Not so fast, pixie. I'm not going with Edward. I don't think he even wants to see me anyway."

She smiled deviously, "Oh I know he won't mind." She came closer to me so only I would hear, "He's not going to give you up and leave you again, Bella. He's going to stay."

I scoffed. "Sure sure, Alice, but does that mean I'm supposed to just go to him and pretend nothing happened? Pretend that he didn't _leave_ me in the forest heartbroken." She winced "Pretend that he wasn't there when I almost died?" My voice was beginning to rise, but I calmed myself, realizing that I was being too harsh for my liking. I didn't want to hurt Alice, well...not that much.

"Bella," she said, her eyes showing sadness, "we just want to make it up to you. We didn't want to leave you, and Edward didn't want you to get hurt. Please, just give us this one last chance, and if we hurt you again or if it doesn't work out…we'll…" She was struggling to get the words out, which I understood, because a part of me didn't want to hear what she was about to say. A part of me wanted this to work out, but a part of me also burned with fury and rage when I thought of the possibilities of forgiving them.

I forced the words out of my mouth, "I-I understand. I'll…go." I saw the familiar gleam in Alice's eyes that I missed so much, and I couldn't help but to smile just a little. "So…when is the concert?"

"Oh, today at 7."

My eyes went wide, "What?! Are you kidding me?!" So soon?! I just basically broke Edward's heart two times and now we're going to a concert together on the same day?!

"Nope, I just wanted today to end in a good note." I winced as I realized what she had meant by that.

I sighed in defeat, "Okay, Alice, you win." Alice, Angela, and Jacob both started to squeal for joy. I giggled as they started to do their different and very hilarious victory dances.

I looked at the time 4:20.

Alice grinned and suddenly appeared in my passenger seat, "Yes Bella, I'm going to give you a makeover now." I groaned. This is one of the things I don't think I missed about Alice.

"Um…can we do it in my room?" I didn't want to run into Edward yet, not after all that happened, and I could see that Alice got why I didn't want to go to her house.

"Okay, Bella." She smiled kindly at me and hugged me before she got out my car. I sighed.

_Thanks Alice._

~----~

"Alice." I wined loudly. How could it take someone so long to do someone's makeup- not hair _and_ makeup, just makeup-? And it's just a casual event, it's not like I'm going to prom, or a gala, or even a wedding! No, it's just a concert!

"Bella," she wined back, "it will only take a few more minutes," I interrupted her with a snort and she shot me a deadly glare.

"Watch it pixie, you're not the only dangerous being in this room." I countered.

"Yeah, you are dangerous, but I got a weapon in my possession, and your weapon is way out of reach."

Confusion overcame me as I looked around and saw that my weapon was in fact missing.

"Don't worry, it's in your trunk, didn't want you getting hurt now would we?"

I rolled my eyes as I looked to my right arm. I took off the cast since it was bothering me, and I thought I didn't need it since my elbow was already feeling better.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted," she glared at me, but this time more playfully, "I don't need to do anything special to your hair since its casual, but I wanted to do something with your makeup that brought out the _new _you."

I had a feeling there was a double meaning in her words, "Do you…know?"

"Huh?" She asked, innocently.

I sighed, not feeling all that well to nag the answer out of Alice...yet. I'll just see if she _**knew**_ later.

* * *

I hope you all liked the chapter. I'll try to get the next one up sooner than the others. So...review, favorite, and alert. XD


End file.
